darksilvaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Castigyan
Castigyan (Japanese: ワララ Warara) is a Bug-type Powermon. It evolves into Achorno at level 10 and into Atroponth at level 15. Biology Physiology Castigyan is a worm-like Pokemon that resembles a Spiny Elm Caterpillar. It body is mainly orange, but along its body are many white rings which resemble bones. Also various hard thorns Protrude from its exoskeleton. At the end of its tail is a sickle-like claw which looks as though it is made of bone. As their body is storing up energy for its time as a Achorno they eat ravenously. Gender Differences None Special abilities A Castigyan prefers to avoid combat whenever possible and as such is relatively fast for a Bug-Type and has skill in camoflague. They often pretend to play dead, a course of action which is made more effect by its bone-like appearance. Then once its foe has lost its focus in it, the Castigyan uses its speed to make its escape. Habitat It lives in forests, particularly the amoung the leaf-litter for camouflage. Behavior They will often work in small groups, making their camoflague as bones more believable. They will generally move through the leaf-litter searching for the bases of tasty plants and drink their sap. If hungry they will drink the sap of most trees, and stop caring about taste. Castigyan care about their survival more than anything else. If any of the group sees a predator they will pretend to be dead immediately, leaving the others to either notice their fellow is playing dead and follow suit or not notice and be attacked by the predator. Diet Castigyan are herbivores with a ravenous hunger. They drink sap from the bases of trees, generally not caring about taste unless it is no longer hungry. Castigyan favour the sap from willow trees over all others. In Iron & Copper Powerdex Entries Iron: "Its small body is protected by a series of hard thorns that will injure any predator. If attacked, it will play dead to avoid attention, but if it is forced to fight, it will attack with the hard claw on its tail." Copper:'' "Its small body is protected by a series of hard thorns that will injure any predator. If attacked, it will play dead to avoid attention, but if it is forced to fight, it will attack with the hard claw on its tail."'' Bronze: "Its small body is protected by a series of hard thorns that will injure any predator. If attacked, it will play dead to avoid attention, but if it is forced to fight, it will attack with the hard claw on its tail." Game Data Base stats !105 - 152 !200 - 294 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !31 - 90 !58 - 174 |- style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !36 - 95 !67 - 185 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !22 - 79 !40 - 152 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !22 - 79 !40 - 152 |- style="background: rgb(250, 146, 178) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !45 - 106 !85 - 207 |- style="background: rgb(198, 209, 110) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: rgb(198, 209, 110) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. *This Pokémon's Special base stat in Generation I was 20. |} Type effectiveness |- align="center" valign="top" | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 120, 21); background: rgb(198, 209, 110) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Weak to' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 120, 21); background: rgb(198, 209, 110) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 120, 21); background: rgb(198, 209, 110) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 120, 21); background: rgb(198, 209, 110) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;"|'Damaged normally by' |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 120, 21); background: rgb(198, 209, 110) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; line-height: 10px;"| |} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring Trivia *A Castigyan was the first Pokémon Jacob Revenan (from Rebel Against the Nerve) gained. Origin It is based on a caterpillar with some skeleton features. Its spikes are most reminiscent of the Spiny Elm Caterpillar. 'Name origin' Castigyan is a combination of "caterpillar" and "Stygian," which means gloomy and dark. Warara is a shortening of warawara, "creepy crawly." Category:Powermon Category:Forest Powermon Category:Bug Types Category:Bug Powermon